bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Farm
is the 19th episode of Season 2 and the 79th episode of Big City Greens overall. It marks Season 2's mid-season finale. Synopsis While the Greens are away, the animals compete to see who will rule the farm. Plot Cricket comes out of the house calling for Phoenix, as the rest of the family is loading the Kludge with vegetables for the farmer's market. Cricket sees off Phoenix by asking her to look after everything while they are away. As Cricket is talking to Phoenix, the episode suddenly shifts to Phoenix's perspective, where she is able to speak fluently while she hears the humans as nonsense gibberish. Once the Greens have left, Phoenix promises to watch over their "kingdom". The other animals begin to panic, so Phoenix reassures them that they will return and will remain safe with her as their "queen". Dirtbag, who turns out to be her second-in-command, wants to have the day off despite her warning him that they need to be vigilant. In the shadows hides Cogburn the mean rooster, who envies Phoenix's leadership. Upon noticing that Cricket left the door open, he rallies the animals to turn against Phoenix and Dirtbag so that they can enjoy the luxuries that the humans enjoy, but mostly so that he can eat pie. The inept animals slowly begin to agree with Cogburn and begin to desire going inside despite Phoenix's warnings. Meanwhile at the Farmer's Market, Bill meets another man named Bill Green who looks and dresses exactly like him, but is younger and more fit. Bill is put off by the doppelganger, especially when he reveals that he is also a farmer. Other Bill even calls him "Other Bill Green", which is jealous. Phoenix is easily beaten by Cogburn in a fight, and he steals her dog collar claiming her "throne" as "king" of the animals. As his first decree, all the animals go inside the house, leaving Phoenix outsided. Back at the market, Bill tries to convince he's the original, only to scare a customer in the process. Bill is worried, thinking he won't be special anymore since there's two of him, and Cricket tries to reassure him but to no avail. He decides to take them over to the Other Bill's stand to see why it's special. , Cogburn and the animals break into the house and start making a mess of everything to Phoenix's detests. Cogburn ultimately declares the animals won't listen to her anymore and leads the animals to make a pie in the kitchen. Dirtbag even decides to have his day off after all. The Greens discover Other Bill's stand, Bill Green's Super Produce, and learn that he has successfully made hybrid fruit/vegetables. Other Bill explains that he had worked in biotech for years and decided to become a farmer after he had made a lot of money. When Cricket discovers Bill is nothing like his doppelganger, Bill is furious. After the animals make Cogburn his pie, they wish to go back outside since it isn't for them Cogburn refuses and locks them all in and demands they make more pie for him endlessly, much to their horror. Dirtbag arrives and they convince him to help them, but before he goes to tell Phoenix he realizes she's not their ruler anymore. But the animals want him to tell her that they're sorry for what they did, and he promises. Back at the market, a jealous Bill watches Other Bill selling more produce, and realizes he might be better than him after all. He decides to challenge his doppelganger for the Bill Green name. Dirtbag finds Phoenix wallowing in the living room and tells her what happened with the other animals and they were beginning to regret their choice at who their leader is and they feel guilty because he told them such. Phoenix feels better and Dirtbag calls off his day off as she begins to battle Cogburn once again. Bill meets Other Bill at his stand to confront him, but just as he is about to challenge him for the Bill Green name the Other Bill reveals he feels inspired by him. He even admits that he envies Bill's life because he has a family and keeps things simple, and he even has it all. Bill feels better and goes back to his stand, and declares himself the "other" Bill Green as another customer comes to visit Other Bill's stand. Phoenix enters the kitchen with Dirtbag aside her for a final confrontation with Cogburn, but when he refuses to listen, the animals turn on him and recognize Phoenix as their one true ruler. They defeat Cogburn once and for all, and Phoenix takes back her collar, officially regaining her position. Unfortunately, they are still locked in, Phoenix does the only thing she can: bark for her master. Cricket, having returned home, opens the door and happily greets Phoenix while the animals all rush out. The episode ends with the rest of the Greens shocked to see the house in a mess and a defeated Cogburn lying on the ground. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green, Additional voices *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green, Additional voices *Bob Joles as Bill Green, Additional voices *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green, Additional voices *Jameela Jamil as Phoenix *Alfred Molina as Cogburn *Cart Tart as Dirtbag *Jim O'Heir as Other Bill Green Additional voices: Shane Houghton, Roger Craig Smith Video Cogburn The New Leader (Clip) Animal Farm Big City Greens The Other Bill Green (Clip) Animal Farm Big City Greens Inspired By Bill (Clip) Animal Farm Big City Greens When Phoenix Strikes Back (Clip) Animal Farm Big City Greens References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Category:A Category:Episodes focusing on Phoenix